


Amalgamation

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Loss of Identity, Several shapeshifting characters as Mutacons because it made sense, Shapeshifters - Freeform, fusing into one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: The Mutacons unbecoming. The ressurection of a Prime.Till all are one.





	Amalgamation

They were lesser and lesser.  
There were no more people who had been ever only one.

The Mutacons had asked for help, but knew that it would be unlikely to arrive before they had merged into one continuously transforming mass with the occasional recognizable trait popping up.

There was a kind of mind that took to the changes and the merging lightly. Joyful, mercurial, playful, wise, and the composite of what could survive, what wasn't suppressed in the unity of being.

Mercury knew she was nearly the perfect example of such. Dozens of others who once had been hundreds, were quite similar to her. 

Pseudo, an aggregate of a mere eight mechs, most of them insectile, was very much not. Makeshift was not either, but his adaptiveness, casualness and fluidity was several steps closer. They both had that dark edge to them, though, and by now it was pretty clear how it went. Compatibility in spark, mind and body made for a more likely joining.

And then Pseudo was a part of Makeshift.

Alana was another who'd started out as a strong-willed but sufficiently adaptive person who was enough that the cluster-person that once had been the Tlalacan group was named Alana, and even retained some of her appearance and personality.

Ton, Trix, Abyss and Flub became mostly Flub. And then Flub merged with Mercury.

Mercury - charismatic, impulsive, clever Mercury - was, a few merges later, most of the population of Neutronia.

And then there were three.  
Alana, Makeshift, and Mercury.

The ship was Mercury's body, not needing to merge to be space worthy anymore, and not risking it either.  
She kept the transformation cog, all deceptively innocent looking, in one of her cargo bays, far from everything else.  
Abandoned personal items stacked in her storage rooms were a silent testament to people who were not dead, but not quite alive anymore either.

All three of them were larger now. More mass.  
In some ways, they'd never lose their loved ones.  
In some ways, none of them were a singular person who had loved ones before.  
But they were Alana, Makeshift and Mercury.

And then they merged.  
The transformation cog rolled in place.

And Amalgamous Prime arose.

**Author's Note:**

> Cut bit because just chucking in a bunch of mythological shapeshifters and changing up their names clogged things up. 
> 
> Metis was a multitude whose parts had also been Tires(ias) who cycled through characteristics of his components and Lead(Leda) who held on to several shapes, slipping from seeker to femme to beastformer to something with a bit of all three. Glamour(fairies n the like)  
> Tally (Taliesin), Seal (selkie), Tiller (arawn), Netting (tamlin’s janet)  
> Sieve (sadhbh), gunhold (gunnhild, mother of kings).  
> Lock and key? Low-key? Cuirquit-win? Ceridwen as it is?
> 
> Ton and Trix are Terminators T-100 and T-X.  
> Abyss is that thing from the movie Abyss.  
> Flub is Flubber, that green cute thing that is more like a Mutacon in personality than any other on this list.


End file.
